


Thinking Out Loud

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Thinking Out Loud, cute couple!, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas being as romantic as they can while still in the glade, star gazing. Newt/Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Hello! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I had a complicated pregnancy but I had a little girl 3 weeks ago and haven't been able to walk since! I've got something called 'Pelvic Pain SPD' which means my pelvis shifts because the ligaments holding the two halves together is weakened so i can't walk, or anything like that for 6 weeks, maybe longer! D:

After dinner, Newt dragged Thomas to a more private area away from the other boys. He laid down on the ground with open arms, beckoning Thomas to lye with him.

Thomas laid his head on Newt's chest, a small smile danced on his lips as they watched the stars.

"I'm glad you're here, Tommy." Newt said running his hand through Thomas' hair.

"Me too." Thomas whispered.

"Will we last?" He said, his eyes fluttering shut.

Newt smiled.

"If course we will, Tommy."

Newt kissed the younger boy's head.

Thomas and Newt have been inseparable since the day Thomas showed up. The friendship turned into something more, quickly.

The other boys weren't disgusted, they didn't make fun.

They understood.

Newt and Thomas shared a bed in the homestead, they sat together at meals (when they were together for meals at lease), but, while Newt was 2nd in charge and stayed back, Thomas was a runner, out all day back by night.

Newt lifted Thomas' chin up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Tommy." Newt smiled.

"I love you too, Newt." Thomas smiled back,

Who'd have thought they'd ever fall in love.


End file.
